


Killing

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Saturday Night Live
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 2. “I will always protect you.”
Kudos: 9





	Killing

She soothes her friend when he presses his head into her stomach, tears still fresh on his face, even though sleep and now nightmares had claimed him thirty minutes ago. She runs her fingers through his hair, “It’s okay, Pete. It’s okay.” As the minutes pass, she brings her fingers to halt, only for a small whimper to break the silence, and they return to what they were doing. She could worry about her aching fingers later. “I will always be here. I will always protect you.” She swears to him, even though he can’t hear her.

Two months later, when it strikes again, the tears unable to stop. The ideas that falling from the earth, that not existing would be better. Y/N is there again, holding him. Letting him use her lap as a pillow for a week. Letting him bring other people into her life to try and help. When he wakes up, disoriented from not having his head in Y/Ns lap, like he has for the past seven days. He freezes, when he hears his name spill from Colson’s lips.

“- Pete. You really care for him.”  
Y/N turns away from him with a shrug, not wanting to talk to someone who had just entered her life about Pete. Even if they did both want the best for Pete. “It’s hard not to.” She allows herself to say.  
“Aren’t you scared you’ll kill yourself with how much you care?” The words are like poison, the intent heavy behind them, and the emotion they heed thick because of both the speaker and receiver.  
Pete is about to get up, not believing what Colson is saying. After what happened this past week, he really thinks it’s okay to ask someone if they’re going to kill themselves, seriously. But, he pauses when Y/Ns answer comes. “Isn’t he worth killing your own happiness and worth over and over again?”


End file.
